First kiss
by Sweet Razzberry
Summary: Ryoma was tired of seeing other guys flirt with sakuno so he decided to make his move. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: this is my first one-shot! Destiny told me to write about this because I dreamed of it! **

**I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: sadly… I do not own 'prince of tennis'…**

**This fic is dedicated to Rennomiya, who supported me from the beginning. ^_^**

Sakuno was sitting under a Sakura tree day dreaming When a sudden noise snapped her out of her trance. She opened her eyes to find her best friend staring at her with worried eyes.

"Sakuno-chan, daijobuka? You look pale." Tomoka asked sitting next to Sakuno.

"T-Tomoka-chan… g-gomennasi! I didn't mean to worry you." Sakuno said quietly. Sakuno had been feeling very strange that morning. She felt that something was going to happen.

Boy was she right.

Sakuno had been under the Sakura tree for a while now waiting for her grandma to finish up with her meeting, but it had taken her longer than expected.

Sakuno looked at Tomoka who was taking a glance at here watch. She watched in utter surprise as Tomoka shot up so fast that it made Sakuno's head hurt.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry Sakuno, I forgot that I have to take care of my brothers today. I have to go. See you tomorrow!" And with Tomoka left in a rush.

Sakuno went back to her daydreaming. She let her mind wonder as she thought about everything she had done since she was alive. She was so busy daydreaming that she did not notice a certain some one was watching her.

He smirked upon seeing her face lost in her imagination. He knew that she had a rather huge crush on him, and he thought that he kind of felt the same way for her. He wasn't so sure.

Ryoma had just come back from the changing room of the boy's tennis team, and when he saw her sitting there alone looking like an angel, he decided to go bother her.

He slowly walked up to her as she, once again, broke out of her trance to look at Ryoma who was now sitting right next to her.

She was so surprised that when she looked at him she almost screamed.

"A-anou… R-Ryoma-kun, what are you doing here? I-I thought you were suppose to be t-training with the others" She thought that her head was about to explode. She blushed as his face got closer to her own.

"They let me take a brake. I told them I needed to something important." Ryoma smirked as he watched Sakuno's face redden more.

Sakuno leaned her back against the Sakura tree. She was nervous. Ryoma's face was only inches away from hers. He was really enjoying the redness of her cheeks.

"O-oh… D-demo… did you already do the 'important' thing you had to do?" She stared at him admiring his presence.

"I'm just about to do it." Ryoma said he was really going to do it. He had to before anyone else tried to take her away from him. Sakuno stared at him confused. She did not know the evil plan that Ryoma was scheming in his head. He happened to know that Sakuno still hadn't had her first kiss and he wanted to be the one to give it to her.

Just then Ryoma pressed his lips against hers. Sakuno's eyes widened as her long time crush had just kissed her. Ryoma had been waiting for this moment for a long time now.

It took him two years to figure out that he was in love.

Two years of ignoring her.

Two years of seeing other guys flirt with her.

He just couldn't take it! He felt his blood boil when he saw someone else touching her.

Over the years Sakuno had become more and more beautiful. She was no longer the klutz that everyone used to know. She was the most beautiful girl in their school and was even on the school's gymnastics team. She had convinced Eiji to teach her and he did.

When ever she walked down the hallway she made heads turn and girls get very envious. She still came to the regular's practice matches, but that was not enough for Ryoma.

Sakuno had given up trying to separate their bodies because she knew she would never get him off if he didn't want to. So she gave up and kissed him back.

They had been kissing for a while now but they broke apart apparently out of breath. Ryoma smirked "What happened to the sweet and innocent Ryuzaki that everyone once knew?" The girl in front of him blushed. She still couldn't believe that he had just kissed her.

" …She ran away with the wind…" Sakuno was proud of herself for not stuttering.

"Hn." Ryoma was happy that he knew that Sakuno is his and will always be his.

Little did they know that the whole Seigaku tennis team was watching them… except for Tezuka… Eiji and Momo were smiling happy that the two had finely got together.

Inui was writing stuff in his notebook.

Fuji on the other hand was smiling in his creepy way while he looked at the pictures he had just taken. '_Oh this is going to be good for blackmail…' _Everyone shivered as they felt Fuji's aura change dramatically.

"Well lets give them a little privacy." Momo said pushing the others to start moving.

They left the two in privet.

**~The End~**

**Thank you Ren-san for all your support! **


End file.
